A fieldtrip to HELL
by Odette Texen
Summary: Gokudera was prepared to share a hotel room with him. But sleep in the same BED! 8059 rated for swearing and other stuff -wink- ON HOLD... OR MAYBE HIATUS, WE'LL SEE HOW THINGS TURN OUT
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Gokudera grunted as he looked out of the plane window. Why did he even sign up for the stupid French lessons when the tenth wasn't taking them? He replayed the last French lesson in his head scowling.

8059 Flashback 8059

_Gokudera was sitting with his les plopped onto the desk when their teacher made an announcement, "Students, we will be going on a fieldtrip to France, to improve your French skills. We will be staying at a hotel, so I'll pair you up for roommates." He started listing off names of other students when finally, "…Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi," Gokudera lost his balance and fell onto his butt. Hard. He couldn't believe it: he was to share a hotel room with that baseball freak._

5980 End Of Flashback 5980

"Haha, this should be fun." Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera just grunted and stuck his earphones in his ears.

After the long flight all fourteen of the students went from the Paris' airport to the hotel a little ways away. Yamamoto tried to make small talks every so often, but wasn't successful, far from it, he brought Gokudera's anger on himself. After f good five minutes of the silver haired boy accusing Yamamoto of…well, everything that had to do with the fieldtrip, the two of them finally went up to the registry. Yamamoto who was better in the language asked for the room. The woman gave them instructions how to get to room number 46.

After taking the elevator to the fourth floor Gokudera opened the door to their room. He stood there gaping and dropped his suitcase on Yamamoto's right foot.

"Ouch, Gokudera! What was that all about?!" the baseball player hopped on one foot for a while. Gokudera just stood there gaping at the room.

Yamamoto pushed him out of the way and looked at the tiny place. It had a big wardrobe, a TV, another door leading to the bathroom, a fridge, two nightstands with lamps on them, and in the middle of the room- a double bed. The brunet laughed. Gokudera almost hit him in the face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**My first try at manga fanfiction XD I hope you guys like it, it's my favorite KHR pairing.**

**.Sugary.Tears.**


	2. First night, first problem

Chapter I- First night, first problem

Chapter I- First night, first problem

_Yamamoto pushed him out of the way and looked at the tiny place. It had a big wardrobe, a TV, another door leading to the bathroom, a fridge, two nightstands with lamps on them, and in the middle of the room- a double bed. The brunet laughed. Gokudera almost hit him in the face._

"Stop laughing, you baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled red from anger. Yamamoto was really pissing him off.

"What's going on here?" asked their teacher.

"We have only one bed!" Gokudera exploded.

"Calm down, Gokudera. I'll go talk to the registry."

After twenty minutes, teacher Yukitashi –the one that came with them-, came up to tell the bad news, "I'm sorry boys, but the only other free room is one with a single bed."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY I'M SHARING ONE FUCKING BED WITH THAT FUCKED UP BASEBALL FREAK!!" Gokudera exploded.

"Mah, mah." Yamamoto tried to calm him down with one of his goofy grins.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gokudera scowled and got in bed. It felt weird to sleep with a t-shirt on; normally he slept only in his boxers. It felt weirder to sleep in the same bed with another boy.

"Haha, this should be fun." Came Yamamoto's laugh from the other end of the bed.

"Grrr…" Gokudera jumped onto the other boy, strangling him.

"Haha, stop that Gokudera! Haha! It tickles!" the darker teen started giggling like a girl.

Gokudera felt something strange in his stomach. It was like flies were dancing Can-Can in it. Seeing Yamamoto twisting like that under him, it was… wow. _Ugh Hayato! Stop thinking stuff like this! _Gokudera shook his head and went back to his side of the bed, a blush slowly crawling its way to his cheeks.

Gokudera laid awake, turning and twisting, the stupid scene replaying in his head over and over. He was just about to fall asleep when a snore startled him.

"Yamamoto?" he asked and looked behind him.

The other teen was lying with that Yamamoto grin spread across his face. _Stupid baseball freak_, he thought and fell asleep.

Gokudera woke up to the sunlight in his face. He tried to stretch but something stopped him. He turned his head and saw Yamamoto behind him, a grin on his face, tightly hugging the silver haired boy. One of Yamamoto's hands was knotted in Hayato's hair; the other was under his shirt lightly pressing his six packs. One of his legs has ended up between Gokudera's. Said boy was horrified to find out that he enjoyed the position. A lot. A battle started in his head.

_Push him away and scream!_

_**Don't do it! You like it there, right?**_

_Do it!_

_**Don't do it!**_

_Do it!_

_**Don't do it!!**_

Hayato groaned and moved a bit, when Yamamoto's voice came next to his ear, "Go back to sleep, Hayato, it's still early." Came the soft murmur, as Takeshi nuzzled the other boy's ear.

The Italian boy felt a wave of warmness spread all around his body and obeyed, clutching one of Takeshi's hands.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A knock on the door woke them up two hours later. Both of them quickly jumped away from the other, blushing like mad.

"What the hell were you thinking, hugging me like that?!" Gokudera hissed through gritted teeth.

"You hugged me back." Yamamoto shrugged and advanced towards the shorter boy.

"And why the fucking hell would I do that?!" Yamamoto took Gokudera's chin and tilted it up.

"Maybe because you like me too." The baseball player whispered seductively.

"Yamamoto, wh-" Hayato blushed.

Takeshi cut him off by crashing his lips to Hayato's. He gently bit down on the lower lip, asking for entrance. Gokudera gasped and gradually gave it to him. His hands were soon knotted in the silver locks of the Italian. How much time had passed? Takeshi hoped it was hours.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**First chappie is here!! Awww look YamaGoku sweetness x3 XD review pllz I need to know what you think and something to keep me going XP**

**.Sugary.Tears.**


	3. Why am I being jealous?

A.N. yay another chappie! Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy chapter two as well! I got two anonymous reviews as well so I'll reply to them here:

**To Shany: **lol merci pour le commentaire et si tu comprends pas auelaue chose demands, ok ? j'éspère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !!

**To cirrhosishepaticyahoo. com**: i really hate you right now! It's not because you didn't like it, not even because you told me to stop writing it. I hate you because you told me I should compare with someone! YOU STUPID IDIOT I'M DOING THIS FOR FUN, NOT TO PLEASE _YOU_! Oh and btw in all of the 8059 stories Yamamoto and Gokudera are OOc, because in the manga they are STRAIGHT, and in the fanfics they are GAY. You suck man! Don't read this anymore if you don't like it. And don't flame that badly for god's sake, at least you can be polite!

Chapter II- Why am I being jealous?!?

_Takeshi cut him off by crashing his lips to Hayato's. He gently bit down on the lower lip, asking for entrance. Gokudera gasped and gradually gave it to him. His hands were soon knotted in the silver locks of the Italian. How much time had passed? Takeshi hoped it was hours.___

Hayato pushed the other boy away, although reluctantly. He opened his mouth several times, only to close it again. Finally he gave up and went to take a shower.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The group was walking towards the Eiffel Tower chatting in Japanese. The teacher was talking about the history of the monument but nobody paid any mind. All of the French around was making Gokudera's ears hurt. So was the unceasing chatter of the baseball player walking alongside him. The Italian wanted to tell him to shut up, but he would get embarrassed only by looking at the other boy.

"…and then the old man almost-" Yamamoto was cut of by a petite figure walking straight into him.

"Oh, je suis vraiment desoler! Je vous ai pas vu !" she apologized in French. [Traduction: _Oh, i'm so sorry ! I didn't see you !_]

Yamamoto smiled and helped her to her feet, "Oh non, c'est rien, ne vous inquiêtez pas." The girl looked at him and smiled winking at him. Yamamoto just grinned at her. [Traduction: _No, it's nothing, don't worry._]

Gokudera felt something burn in the bottom of his stomach. He felt the sudden urge to hit that girl. How dare she flirt with his Yamamoto!?!?! …Wait a second- _his_ Yamamoto?! Where did that come from? Gokudera just gritted his teeth and walked ahead to catch up to the rest of the group, 'accidentally' pushing the girl back on the ground.

The sliver headed boy took out a cigarette and lit it up, needing to calm his nerves. Was he… no, there was no way, they only kissed once… but could he be… jealous? He blew a smoke cloud and looked at the famous tower. Huh, metal constructions. Stupid thing had so many visitors. He was just about to take another drag, when something wrenched the cigarette from his hand. He looked up and saw Yamamoto smirking at him, "Got jealous so fast, Hayato?" he took a drag from the cigarette and started coughing.

Hayato laughed and pat him on the back murmuring "first timer" under his breath.

"I… heard… that…!" Takeshi managed between coughs.

It only made Hayato laugh harder, "C'mon, you'll be fine." He helped the boy up and they made their way to the group that was waiting for them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yamamoto sat next to Gokudera at dinner, "Haha, this looks funny." He smiled while poking a French fry.

Gokudera glared at him, "Do you always have to be where I am?! It's unnerving!"

"You didn't seem to mind last night… or this morning." The baseball player pointed out.

Gokudera just gaped at him. After a few seconds he stood up and glared at Yamamoto, "Last night and this morning were both accidents- just our hormones running wild. I don't like you even as a friend, Yamamoto." Gokudera hissed and stalked towards the exit.

Takeshi sighed and then put on a fake smile. He always did that- hid his emotions behind smiles and grins. Right now he was hiding sadness and disappointed behind that mask, but there was still a flicker of hope in his heart.

_Well, Takeshi, seems like you are going to sleep on the floor tonight_, with that thought the teen bit into his French fry.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**thanx for reading guys, I hope you like it! Review plz**

**.Sugary. Tears.**


	4. I'm cold

Chapter III: I'm cold…

_Well, Takeshi, seems like you are going to sleep on the floor tonight_, with that thought the teen bit into his French fry.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gokudera tossed and turned for a few hours trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. On the left side it was too hot, sprawled on his stomach with arms and legs everywhere was too cold and so on. Every minute was equal to one eternity for him. Every time he looked at the red numbers indicating the hour he saw the same number as the last three times. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the guilt he felt gnawing at him. But it was Yamamoto's fault! All he had to do was be a lesser pervert and leave Gokudera alone!!!

_Yeah like u stopped him!_ A little annoying voice said into Gokudera's ear.

**Shut up, conscious! I don't need you!!! **The blond said to the voice angrily.

An eternity later [translation: two minutes later] Goku got up and, driven by a weird instinct, got dressed and left the room. He followed the sound of metal hitting leather. As soon as he reached his destination his stomach flopped uneasily. There stood the only person who has ever haunted his thoughts like that, sweaty and determined hitting balls with all his power.

"Yamamoto?" the Italian called in a low voice.

THUMP!

"Yamamoto." He called louder.

THUMP!

"YAMAMOTO!!" he almost yelled.

"Wha- OUCH!!" the darker boy cried out more in surprise than in pain as a ball hit him in the face, "Just a sec, Hayato!" Yamamoto said while running to the machine that was throwing baseball balls at the poor boy.

"All better!!" he said with a smile when he turned the 'Machine Of Doom' off.

"Baka! When were you going to come back!?"

"Worried?" Takeshi mocked.

"No way, baseball freak!" Gokudera defended himself even though the pink tinge on his porcelain skin said otherwise, "I just don't want to get punished over nothing because of you.! Now come on!" with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Takeshi shrugged and followed the silver head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was two in the fucking morning and neither Vongola could sleep. They were both on the edge on their side of the bed trying to block the images of the last nigh they spent together.

"Hayato?" the taller boy decided to break the silence. Goku's grunt was all the encouragement he needed to continue talking, "I'm cold."

"WHAT THE HELL, BASEBALL FREAK?! " Hayato jumped up and faced the other occupant of the room.

"I'm cold. Do something!" Takeshi whined.

"I'm not your frickin' mommy!" Goku scoffed and turned his back to Yama, who was shivering his ass off.

Soon, silver head fell asleep and started snoring lightly. Yamamoto used this to his advantage and snuggled close to him. All too soon sleep claimed him too.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ok I have a few things to say:**

**I am really, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had to change my computer and I had a problem with muse then I had to re-change my computer and this one has windows vista on it and it takes some getting used to.**

**I know that this chappie sucks ASS but I'm stuck with this story, I don't have ideas so if you have some plz tell me!!**

**If anyone knows if Hayato and Takeshi are Yama and Goku's first names or surnames please tell me cause I'm not sure.**

**Thank you guys so much for putting up with me!! **

**AND REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU STILL READ MY CRAP!!! XD**

**Luv and kisses,**

**Deliya**


End file.
